Gracias
by 7Tuchi
Summary: Resultó absolutamente fortuito que esa noche terminara desenvolviéndose de aquella forma. Aquella noche, por destino o por casualidad, el joven Todoroki mostró a Midoriya sus más sinceros agradecimientos de una forma tan única como peculiar.


No cambió el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Quien hasta entonces había sido un extraño rival, de pronto, se había convertido en un misterioso personaje que no estaba lejos de ser un compañero.  
Su mente navegaba entonces por aquellos recuerdos tan recientes. El hecho de recordar cómo el joven Midoriya había puesto en juego su posición en el combate únicamente para ayudar a Todoroki a evolucionar le llenaba de una sensación de gratitud indescriptible.  
De gratitud y de un traicionero escepticismo, pues todavía no alcanzaba a comprender que una persona tan aparentemente simple como Midoriya hubiera sido capaz de entender sus sentimientos.  
Sentir que los rescoldos de su familia ya no suponían un peso adicional sobre sus hombros provocaba que Todoroki se sintiera inmensamente feliz. Era evidente que había encontrado lo más parecido a la libertad, sin ataduras ni emociones traicioneras. Su mente, libre de cualquier remordimiento, no hizo nada para impedir que sus dedos pasearan por su vientre, dejando así que unos leves escalofríos recorrieran su piel.  
Observó sus propias acciones con una serena curiosidad, como si desconociera lo que estaba haciendo; como si se preguntase por la finalidad de esas caricias. Se ayudó de su otra mano y, sin realizar ningún cambio en la seriedad de su semblante, recorrió el mismo camino por su abdomen. Suspiró ante el suave tacto de sus dedos contra su piel, sorprendido al comprobar lo gratificante de unas simples caricias.  
Tras una veintena de círculos dibujados sobre su vientre, Todoroki giró la cabeza de impaciencia, notando en su mejilla izquierda la calidez de su almohada, y dejó que sus dedos continuaran con aquellos bailes, estimulando cada centímetro de su piel.  
De nuevo, comprobó que, tal y como esperaba, en sus pensamientos seguía sin haber rastro de arrepentimiento, por lo que deslizó sus dedos de forma instintiva hacia uno de sus pectorales, cubiertos en esos momentos por una inocente camiseta. Fue entonces cuando, en un acto de lucidez, ahogó un pequeño quejido tras sentir un pellizco travieso.  
No había nada. No había nada que le advirtiese de que estaba obrando mal en ese momento, por lo que volvió a retorcer aquella sensible zona mientras suspiraba de alivio. Al sentirse a merced de sus deseos más primarios, las caricias se intensificaron, mas no por ello se vio en la necesidad de apurar, por lo que no varió la velocidad. Con cada toque su camisa se deslizaba más y más arriba, como impulsado por la marea, permitiendo así un mejor reconocimiento de ambos pectorales, necesitados los dos de cariño.  
Ante tanto estímulo, Todoroki se retorcía lentamente sobre las sábanas, las cuales cedían a sus movimientos. Los escalofríos de su cuerpo vibraron hasta llegar a sus ingles, apretadas con fuerza una contra la otra. Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, jadeó, levemente angustiado por el calor que se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo. A pesar de que se trataba de una sensación placentera, el hecho de desconocer su procedencia era ante todo agobiante.  
Viajó de nuevo por sus recuerdos del pasado, tratando de alguna manera distraerse. Evadiéndose en el tormento de su infancia, en su firme rechazo a aceptar sus raíces y en el reciente encuentro con el joven Midoriya, se abrió de piernas sin pudor, dejando escapar un largo suspiro. Cuando esa noche hubiera terminado, Todoroki retomaría su vida con normalidad, lejos de cualquier ápice de arrepentimiento.  
\- Ah... - suspiró de nuevo cuando posó las yemas de sus dedos en el pequeño bulto de su entrepierna, ignorando que no debía ser tan imprudente si no quería ser escuchado.  
Ante una nueva caricia sobre su fino pantalón, notó cómo su vientre se contraía en respuesta a aquellas extrañas muestras de cariño.  
Lejos de sorprenderse ante las respuestas de su cuerpo, acogió su entrepierna en la palma de su mano y comenzó a apretar y a aflojar sin descanso, sin siquiera alterar su seriedad habitual, observando cómo su pecho subía y bajaba.

Sin detenerse, Todoroki apreció cómo su entrepierna crecía y, acalorado por las nuevas sensaciones, sintió que su vello se erizaba. Fue entonces cuando, en medio de su interminable masaje, el calor que recorría su cuerpo dio paso a unos diminutos pinchazos que se clavaban en su estómago como pequeños aguijones. De su pecho pasó a observar la respiración de su abdomen, que también se movía a un ritmo estable pero angustioso. Entonces contempló el puño apenas cerrado debido al volumen que había adquirido su entrepierna, como si el muchacho estuviera esperando una respuesta sobre qué tenía que hacer a continuación.  
Todoroki deslizó sus pulgares en el interior de sus escasos pantalones y, sintiendo todavía el aire fresco sobre su pecho al descubierto, empujó su ligera prenda levemente húmeda hasta sus rodillas, dejando a la vista su hambrienta erección. Un gemido alargado se resbaló de su boca cuando sujetó con firmeza su endurecido miembro, sintiendo que el calor y los pinchazos se acrecentaban.  
Tras humedecerse los labios, Todoroki recorrió toda la extensión de su miembro sin ninguna prisa, quemando cada centímetro de la piel que acariciaba. Las sábanas que cubrían el colchón cedían ante sus temblorosos movimientos, arrugándose cada vez que los pies descalzos del chico se retorcían impacientes. Mientras su atención se centraba en estimular sus genitales, en ese preciso instante una idea cruzó su mente.  
\- Midoriya... - masculló Todoroki, pensando si su compañero podría ser demasiado inocente como para practicar esas mismas muestras de afecto con su cuerpo.  
Por alguna razón, el hecho de imaginarse a Midoriya en una situación similar a la que se encontraba, provocó que sus movimientos se volvieran más frenéticos, permitiendo a su imaginación divagar de forma pícara. Apretó con más fuerza su miembro en cada sacudida, como si temiera que se le fuera a escapar de las manos.  
\- Midoriya... - volvió a jadear, estudiando cada una de sus propias acciones.  
Incapaz de detenerse, Todoroki giró lentamente su cuerpo hasta acabar tumbado de lado sobre la cama, quedando de espaldas a la puerta de su habitación. En esa posición consiguió enterrar parte de sus labios en la almohada con el fin de acallar sus gemidos, los cuales se estaban volviendo cada vez más incesantes y ruidosos.  
\- Midoriya... Midoriya... Midoriya... - repetía entre gemido y gemido como si de un mantra se tratase.  
Sus jadeos se mezclaban con los sonidos húmedos provenientes de sus movimientos, que ya habían tomado el control de su cuerpo. Se sentía tan agradecido que no era capaz de pensar en otra persona.  
\- Midoriya...  
\- ¿¡Qué ocurre!? - el joven Midoriya abrió la puerta de golpe, alertado al haber escuchado repetidas veces el inusual y alarmante tono de voz de su compañero.  
Algo atontado, Todoroki giró el cuello para comprobar que, realmente, el objeto de sus pensamientos había entrado en su habitación y ahora se encontraba contemplando su cuerpo semidesnudo. Al no tener claro cómo reaccionar, decidió, finalmente, encararle por haber tenido la osadía de invadir su privacidad.  
Así, tras recolocarse como bien pudo la poca ropa que llevaba encima, se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia él con paso firme. Entonces, justo antes de enfrentarle, cerró la puerta con decisión.  
\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? - le replicó Todoroki con visible molestia en su voz, a lo que Midoriya respondió con un rostro indefenso.  
\- Yo... escuché que me llamabas... Pensé que pedías ayuda...  
Ante semejante explicación, Todoroki se enervó, incrédulo.  
\- ¿¡Te estás riendo de mí!? - preguntó, avanzando hacia él con aspecto amenazante. Todavía no tenía su respiración bajo control debido a que seguía siendo víctima de los efectos provocados por sus propias muestras de cariño.  
\- ¡No! ¡De verdad! ¡Yo nunca me reiría de ti, Todoroki! - aseguró el chico, sintiéndose acorralado.  
El hecho de escuchar su nombre de los labios de Midoriya tuvo un efecto muy calmante para el muchacho, por lo que se apaciguó casi de forma inmediata, recordando los sentimientos de gratitud que sentía hacia él.

\- ... Vaya... Va a ser verdad que eres un personaje muy ridículo - comentó sin un ápice de ira en su voz.

Ante su comentario, Midoriya infló sus mejillas en un gesto de desaprobación, levemente ofendido. Al ver su infantil expresión, Todoroki dejó escapar un suspiro y retiró la mirada, pensando si había sido muy duro, pues Midoriya a veces podía ser muy sensible.

\- ¿De verdad no te haces una idea de lo que estaba haciendo? - insistió, volviendo a mirar a Midoriya.

\- No... - respondió sin mostrar burla en su actitud, únicamente sinceridad - Siento haberte molestado, Todoroki...

De nuevo, el muchacho se quedó desarmado tras escuchar una vez más su nombre pronunciado con esa inocente voz. Sus miradas permanecieron unidas hasta que, finalmente, el pequeño Midoriya decidió dirigirse hacia la puerta con el fin de abandonar la habitación. Fue entonces cuando Todoroki, negándose a volver a quedarse solo, fue más rápido que su compañero y estampó la palma de su mano contra la puerta, acorralando de esa forma a Midoriya.

Ante el inesperado golpe, Midoriya saltó asustado, abortando así sus intenciones de marcharse.

Todoroki se acercó a su compañero hasta que sus rostros estuvieron separados por escasos centímetros - Quiero enseñártelo - le pidió con voz calmada.

Sin esperar una respuesta, volvió a humedecerse los labios y agarró firmemente a Midoriya del brazo, dispuesto a llevarlo consigo a su cama. No le dio ninguna oportunidad para negarse y, a pesar de que le llevaba a trompicones, le echó encima de la cama con cuidado.

\- ¡E-espera! ¿¡Qué haces!? - preguntó Midoriya, alertado, tras haber acabado boca arriba en el colchón - ¡Ya te he pedido perdón! - imploró, esperando algún posible castigo.

\- Midoriya... - llamó con suma tranquilidad, acariciando con la lengua cada sílaba del nombre del chico.

Entonces, estando frente a él a los pies de la cama, deslizó sus pequeños pantalones hasta dejarlos caer al suelo mientras evitaba romper el contacto visual con Midoriya.

\- Guarda silencio - fue lo único que pidió al pequeño, quien no era capaz de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos.

Acto seguido, su cuerpo desnudo de cintura para abajo se arrastró por el colchón hasta quedar encima de Midoriya, el cual observaba la escena completamente desorientado. Cuando Todoroki observó el rostro de su compañero, el cual estaba lleno de dudas, se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del muchacho hasta poder distinguir su rostro, eclipsado a causa de la oscuridad de la estancia.

\- Quiero mostrarte lo agradecido que estoy por todo lo que has hecho, por haber sido capaz de entender mis sentimientos - explicó sin modificar la seriedad de su semblante mientras apoyaba sus manos en el pecho de Midoriya para sujetarse - ¿Piensas en mí? - preguntó finalmente, dándole una oportunidad para hablar.

Por su parte, el joven Midoriya estaba confundido.

\- Yo... no sé... - respondió con inseguridad, temblando levemente ante la cercanía de sus rostros.

\- Yo en ti sí - respondió con determinación en su voz, sin ninguna muestra de vacile.

Midoriya agradeció que la oscuridad de la habitación pudiera ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas, el cual se hizo presente en su rostro de un modo inexplicable después de escuchar ese comentario.

Al ver que no reaccionaba, Todoroki rompió el contacto de sus miradas y, al igual que había hecho consigo mismo, empezó a masajear la entrepierna de Midoriya sin mostrar duda en sus movimientos.

\- ¡Eh! ¿¡Qué haces!? - preguntó Midoriya, visiblemente sorprendido ante las extrañas intenciones de su compañero. No obstante, no se resistió.

\- Me disgusta que no escuches - le recriminó Todoroki sin detenerse - Te he dicho que quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

A pesar de que estaba muy confundido, Midoriya no se opuso más a Todoroki, pues su figura le imponía bastante. La seguridad con la que Todoroki actuaba despertó, de forma inminente, una erección en su joven compañero. A continuación, el muchacho se tomó la libertad de desvestir a Midoriya de cintura para abajo, tal y como él se encontraba.

Entonces, como si fuera de su propiedad, Todoroki sujetó el miembro ya erecto de su compañero y, ocultando su impaciencia, se situó a horcajadas encima de él.

\- Midoriya... - llamó, esperando a que el joven fijara su rostro en él - Voy a seguir - le advirtió cuando hubo captado su atención, esperando, por primera vez en esa noche, una aprobación.

Midoriya, por su parte, no era capaz de imaginarse las extrañas maneras de mostrar agradecimiento que poblaban la mente de Todoroki. Con todo, el joven tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza tratando de aparentar determinación.

Tras su consentimiento, Todoroki se dejó caer de manera controlada sobre el glande de su compañero sin mostrar duda en sus movimientos. No obstante, su sorpresa fue notable al comprobar que el miembro de Midoriya era bastante más corpulento de lo que aparentaba a primera vista, por lo que se vio obligado a introducirlo dentro de él con más calma. Sin embargo, sus planes se vieron aguados cuando se vio sorprendido por la iniciativa de su compañero: Midoriya, casi en un acto reflejo, elevó sus caderas, con lo que consiguió introducirse completamente en el interior de Todoroki. De esta forma, logró arrancarle un agudo gemido, lo que provocó que Todoroki se cubriera la boca, avergonzado, pues nunca se hubiera imaginado que era capaz de emitir un sonido tan embarazoso.

\- ¡Perdón! ¿¡Te he hecho daño!? - preguntó Midoriya, preocupado.

\- No... Deja de ser tan escandaloso - le replicó Todoroki tras haber recuperado la compostura.

\- ¡Perdón! O sea... ya me callo... - titubeó.

A pesar de que su único objetivo era satisfacer a Midoriya a modo de mostrar su agradecimiento, Todoroki se sorprendió al descubrir que él también podría disfrutar. Se apoyó en los abdominales de Midoriya, los cuales, para su sorpresa, estaban mucho más trabajados de lo que se esperaba y, manteniendo la desafortunada postura acuclillada en la que se encontraba, empezó a moverse, provocando que sus entrañas abrazaran y liberaran el miembro del joven Midoriya.

El chico, por su parte, comenzó a jadear, incapaz de poder reaccionar de otra manera, pues lo único que pensaba era que se encontraba en una situación realmente extraña. Por más que tratara de alejar la mirada de las acciones de Todoroki con el fin de no ser descortés, acabó fijándose en la forma en la que estaba siendo encañonado por su erección.

Decidió entonces aprovechar cuando Todoroki no le estaba mirando y, por mero instinto, le sujetó su miembro con firmeza, consiguiendo que el cuerpo de su compañero se sacudiera en un escalofrío ante el inesperado agarre.

En ese momento las miradas de ambos se cruzaron unos segundos. Mientras Todoroki jadeaba de forma notablemente acelerada, Midoriya observó con inseguridad el rostro de su compañero, esperando recibir alguna recriminación. No obstante, debido a que Todoroki no mostró reprobación alguna, Midoriya comenzó a recorrer a base de caricias la erección que se extendía ante sus ojos. A causa del repetitivo movimiento a lo largo de su miembro, Todoroki se vio obligado a morderse el labio inferior para evitar que unos desafortunados gemidos le avergonzaran. Incapaz de detener a Midoriya, se retorció de placer encima de su cuerpo hasta que, finalmente, cedió a las provocaciones de su compañero y dejó escapar aquellos ansiados gemidos que parecían acariciar los oídos de Midoriya. El joven contempló con deleite la sublime imagen que tenía ante sus ojos, pues nunca se habría podido imaginar que el hecho de ver a Todoroki en una apariencia tan vulnerable podía resultar tan erótico. Entonces Midoriya decidió posar las yemas de sus dedos en los abdominales de Todoroki y, sin detener los estímulos en su erección, acarició aquellos músculos mientras suspiraba de satisfacción, pues siempre había querido tocarlos desde la primera vez que los vio.

\- Mido... riya... ah... - llamó Todoroki de forma entrecortada, incapaz de pensar con claridad.

No era noble disfrutar ante aquellos estímulos cuando era él quien pretendía demostrar su agradecimiento. Sin embargo, no se veía en condiciones de resistirse. Tras caer en la cuenta de que Midoriya había aumentado la velocidad de sus caricias, Todoroki respondió retorciendo su tembloroso cuerpo y enroscando los dedos de sus pies hasta que, finalmente, culminó en el torso de Midoriya junto con un alargado gemido.

Fue entonces cuando los ojos de Todoroki se quedaron fijos en la pequeña camisa de Midoriya, ahora manchada por la esencia de Todoroki.

\- Perdona... - dijo tras recuperarse de su orgasmo.

Acto seguido, Todoroki se inclinó sobre Midoriya con el fin de deslizar su camisa hasta retirarla completamente de su cuerpo.

Sorprendentemente, el joven Midoriya no se opuso a las intenciones de su compañero, pues lo que él mismo había provocado le había dejado aturdido. De manera lenta, Todoroki recorrió sin prisas los brazos desnudos de su compañero, estirados sobre el colchón, tras haberse deshecho de la única prenda que le cubría. Finalmente, entrelazó los dedos de sus manos con los de Midoriya de forma tan natural que resultaba imposible averiguar quién había actuado primero. Tras apreciar la cercanía de sus cuerpos, Midoriya depositó un suspiro en los labios de Todoroki, degustando poco después el sabor de su boca mientras ambos se fundían en un imparable pero casto beso.

\- Eh... - empezó a hablar Midoriya, tratando de elegir bien sus palabras - ¿Podrías... hacer eso otra vez? - pidió, viéndose obligado a retirar la mirada de los penetrantes ojos de su compañero.

Todoroki no respondió y, en su lugar, volvió a unir sus labios con los de Midoriya en un segundo beso que se fue intensificando por momentos. Tras apreciar el enredo de sus lenguas, Midoriya soltó el agarre de sus dedos entrelazados y recorrió con sus huellas dactilares el cabello bicolor de Todoroki comenzando desde la nuca, acariciando toda su cabellera mientras ocultaba su impaciencia. De esta forma la erección de Midoriya, todavía en el interior de su compañero, volvió a cobrar vida, por lo que Todoroki comenzó a moverse al percatarse de ello. Al verse incapaz de contener sus gemidos, Todoroki rompió el beso tras comenzar a cabalgar torpemente a Midoriya, tratando de adoptar un rítmico vaivén.

Logró separarse de Midoriya para así incorporarse sin dejar de engullir la erección de su acompañante con sus propias entrañas. Con el fin de mantener la concentración, rechazó la mirada de Midoriya, pues, a pesar de que no quería mostrar un comportamiento grosero, el hecho de sentir los ojos del joven Midoriya sobre su cuerpo le hacía sentir una inexplicable vergüenza. A pesar de ello, Todoroki trató de satisfacer a su compañero por sus propios medios hasta que, finalmente, Midoriya consiguió incrementar la intensidad de los gemidos de Todoroki en el momento en el que sujetó por las caderas para lograr que sus embestidas fueran más certeras. De esta manera, los golpes conseguían acertar en un punto estratégico con el que arrancaba un tímido gemido a Todoroki. Mientras adoptaban un ritmo acorde a las necesidades de ambos, el joven Midoriya clavó las yemas de sus dedos en la piel de su acompañante, apreciando su increíble suavidad casi comparable a la del fino mármol.

Sin detener sus movimientos, los sentimientos vergonzosos dejaron de existir, lo que provocó que el cuerpo de Todoroki se retorciera sin pudor hasta que terminó viniéndose con un tembloroso alarido, justo al mismo tiempo en el que el pequeño Midoriya culminaba en el interior de Todoroki.

El chico, incapaz de mantener la estabilidad de su tembloroso cuerpo por más tiempo, se desplomó en el torso de Midoriya mientras jadeaba, completamente agotado.

El cuerpo de su compañero era bastante más pesado de lo que aparentaba a primera vista, mas Midoriya no mostró ninguna queja al respecto. Sin dejar de sentir el cálido aliento de Todoroki en su cuello, recorrió la espalda de su acompañante con movimientos temblorosos pero decididos hasta que, finalmente, alcanzó sus mejillas, las cuales descansaban junto a su cuerpo inamovible, ya carente de energía. Fue entonces cuando, sin esperar una aprobación, depositó un tímido beso en la mejilla de Todoroki; un acto completamente inocente en comparación a los hechos que habían tenido lugar entre esas mismas sábanas.

Como si no lo hubiera percibido, Todoroki rodó sobre el cuerpo de Midoriya hasta terminar boca arriba sobre el colchón, apenas impasible a lo que sus oídos escucharían a continuación:

\- Te quiero...

Tras un par de segundos que se hicieron eternos, Todoroki fijó la mirada en los ojos de Midoriya, tan temerosos de una respuesta desalentadora como llenos de determinación por las palabras que habían salido de sus labios. Así, Todoroki reunió sus últimas fuerzas y sujetó con delicadeza la barbilla de su compañero, quien reposaba a su lado.

\- Midoriya... - llamó sin perderle de vista - No te confundas.

Ante aquella dolorosa respuesta, Midoriya desvió la mirada al sentirse humillado, lo cual se vio reflejado en el rubor de sus mejillas. Esta reacción no pasó desapercibida para Todoroki, quien suspiró y volvió a acariciar su barbilla para atraer su atención.

\- Ahora no es un buen momento - rectificó - Quizás en otras circunstancias - dijo, haciéndole creer así que todavía podría tener alguna esperanza. Acto seguido, le soltó la barbilla y se tumbó lentamente de costado, todavía con el cansancio presente en todos sus músculos.

Esta declaración fue suficiente para que al joven Midoriya se le iluminara la mirada, recuperando así su habitual brillo de determinación.

\- Al amanecer te irás - le advirtió Todoroki sin siquiera girarse para verle el rostro.

\- Sí - respondió Midoriya sin un ápice de vacile en la voz, mostrándole así que le había escuchado.

Entonces, apurándose para evitar que se quedara dormido, Midoriya acarició con suavidad el brazo de Todoroki expuesto sobre la cama para terminar cubriendo su mano y, finalmente, entrelazando sus dedos. De esta manera, permitió que los cuerpos de ambos permanecieran abrazados, evitando así cualquier posibilidad de coger frío.

Todoroki no se opuso ante aquella extraña posición fetal que habían adoptado, pues no resultaba incómodo. No obstante, se quedó petrificado al escuchar lo último que esperaría oír de los labios de Midoriya aquella noche:

\- Gracias.

Incapaz de reaccionar, reflexionó en silencio sobre qué respuesta podría ser la más adecuada. Era él quien pretendía mostrarle su agradecimiento y no al revés; no quería que su compañero se viera obligado a agradecerle nada. Por ello, se quedó confundido, pensando si en aquella demostración de afecto había obrado mal en algún momento.

Los leves ronquidos de Midoriya le sacaron de su ensimismamiento, comprendiendo entonces que se había quedado dormido. Ya era tarde para una respuesta. Sin embargo, no conoció otra salida que la de repetir su misma acción. Volver a pronunciar esa palabra tan simple y que, no obstante, siempre conlleva tanto esfuerzo emitir.

\- Gracias - dijo antes de caer dormido.


End file.
